Crushed Impala
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Cas finds Dean after a car accident - Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm still new to Supernatural, I don't know of many events yet but I know of Characters.

I don't live nor am I from America so if I get anything wrong, for example grammar and locations, I apologise.

I have another version of this made, if this is popular or people are interested I can upload it.

This is Version 1

Also: Thank you to aapenname for finding my mistake between USA and UK Emergency Services Numbers

* * *

 **Crushed Impala:**

Dean was driving, his tape of _Led Zeppelin_ playing in the background. The feeling of having not slept was crawling up his back. Bleary behind the wheel wasn't ideal but Dean was so sure he was alright he stopped paying attention to everything around him but he knew he had to concentrate on the road. It was dark, raining and little light, apart from Baby was showing. Dean was a tad uneasy as Baby didn't handle as graceful in wet as she did dry and he wasn't completely able to drive like usual.

Dean felt his eyelids getting heavier and he wished he pulled over an hour ago.

Dean missed the slight swerve he made in the car.

Dean missed seeing the extra set of headlights coming his way

Dean missed Cas calling his name repeatedly.

* * *

Cas heard a faint whisper of his name being called by Dean, not uncommon now but it had to be important. Finding Dean's location was easy but once spotting Dean unconscious Cas raced up to the crumpled Impala

"Dean!"

After no response he wanted to use his Grace to heal and awaken the elder Winchester however having the steering wheel jamming itself into his ribs would cause more injury if Dean were to realise his situation. Cas noted the trace of blood already raised and drooling out of his already split open lips.

"Dean! Dean?"

Checking that he wouldn't take any of Dean with him Cas ripped Baby's door open causing it to snap off it's hinges. Forcing the seats back so Dean could breathe properly Cas knelt down and rested his hand over Dean's chest feeling a tiny heartbeat beneath his vessel's fingertips and palm. Cas pulled out the contraption that was a Phone and attempted to dial 911 for emergency services as Sam had told him it was 'a human thing to do in non-spiritual situations' but instead his finger hit the button above and a different voice picked up.

"You've reached the King of Hell"

"Crowley?" Cas demanded, perplexed at the answer.

"Yes. I don't know of another King of Hell"

"Nevermind!"

Cas hung up abruptly and raised his hands to Dean's face healing him carefully as much of the injuries were internal and needed percision. Glass dusted around Dean's clothes, body and the dashboard of the car. Dean was starting to come through and moaned a little.

"Dean?"

"Cas..?" Opening his eyes a little Dean was met with a blurred image of the Angel in the trench coat he was so fond of "Cas, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you calling. You were in an accident"

"You," Dean's head sloppily fell to his left "you damaged my Baby"

"I was more invested in getting you to safety than keeping the Impala in one piece. Besides the front is crushed, I had to move the seats back and I've healed you"

"Quite the multi...tasker," Dean lapsed into unconsciousness again.

"No, Dean? Dean!"

Cas gently shook his friend's shoulders careful not to break any bones or damage Dean's body further, though he knew it was custom to stay by a friend or family's side Cas had already messed up one phone call - the contact was now saved - and he didn't desire to waste time. The elder man behind the pick-up that the Winchester had collided with was in much better condition than the Impala, the driver was just rubbing his neck, Cas forced the door open

"Call someone. Use this, now!" He demanded after quickly healing the stranger's wounds as he did care for all Humanity but right now his friend was in danger. The man peeled himself out of his car and followed Cas to Dean.

"Hello? I need an ambulance to report a car crash, we're about a mile south of Nebraska. I'm fine, the other driver, Dean I believe his name is as I've heard it being said a bunch of times is unconscious but alive"

Cas nodded while returning to Dean's side, a fusion worry and fear cast of the Angel, he was suppose to protect Dean and everyone he cared about but he didn't and now Dean was paying the price. Nearly half an hour had passed before Emegency Services arrived, Dean was falling in and out of consciousness during this time and Cas didn't go anywhere.

Dean woke up to the tug of Cas' hands being removed from his shoulders, "I've healded most of his wounds but he keeps drifting away. Help him" Cas pleaded

"Sir, please step" A female medic asked - presumably - again given her tone.

"Cas..." Dean started, the Angel's head whipped over to his friend, "Do as they say" Dean ordered to Cas, "Ride with me. He's family" Dean finished as medics were carefully transferring him onto a gurney and into an ambulance. Cas stepped in and placed himself on an uncomfortable seat, he and Dean didn't break eye contact the entire ride.

Dean woke up in a starchy hospital bed to find Castiel sitting next to him on the floor with John's journal in his hands, clearing his throat Cas smiled "Hello Dean"

"Hiya Cas" Cas nuged himself over and pushed the purchased bottled water over to Dean, "Thanks,"

The Angel returned to the plastic chair and placed the journal on Dean's lap "I still find that a fascinating read"

"Good to know" Dean cleared his throat again, "What happened?"

"They sedated you as I hadn't managed to clear up everything; your knee was twisted and I hadn't noticed, they fixed you up and I think Sam got a message from my phone which was given back to me eventually" Cas replied revealing the spoken item from his pocket.

"Wait, 'eventually'? How long have I been asleep?" Dean was damn near ready to leap out of bed once hearing he had slept an entire day.

"You needed to rest. A crash of that magnatude can put a body into shock" The Angel attempted to calm his friend down and Dean's temper deflated after five minutes.

"Baby?" Dean asked.

Cas pulled out the keys from another pocket and gave them to Dean, "Needs work but she's still wish us" It was towed in, Cas didn't know what they meant by 'Impound' so they kept it tailed up on the truck, ready to be moved whenever.

Smriking Dean muttered "That's my girl. Never gives up on me"

Sam burst into the room and hugged his Brother immediately "Dean! Don't ever do that again"

Dean laughed a bit "I'm not going anywhere, Sammy. I still have to look out for my Bitch of a little Brother don't I? Plus who's gonna keep Cas in check?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : This is Version Two, roughly the same idea however I included Sam and Bobby more.

This was completed AGES ago and I actually forgot about it, Sorry.

I hope it is OK.

* * *

Sam had fallen asleep in the back seats. Dean lost count on the amount of pranking ideas he could pull off but the road was more important. The feeling of having not slept was crawling up his back and oozing over his eyelids. Bleary behind the wheel wasn't ideal but Dean was so sure he was alright he stopped paying attention to everything around him but he knew he had to concentrate on the road ahead. It was dark, raining lightly from what Dean could see with the lights. Dean was a tad uneasy as Baby didn't handle as gracefully in wet as she did in dry conditions and he wasn't completely lucid enough to have his usual reflexes.

Dean felt his eyelids getting heavier by the second and he wished he pulled over an hour ago to nap.

Dean missed the slight swerve he made in the car.

Dean missed seeing the extra set of headlights coming his way full speed and the massive impact between both cars, smashing his head off the windscreen.

Afterwards Dean missed Sam jolting awake and repeatedly shouting his name.

Sam tried his hardest not to move Dean, the steering wheel jamming itself into his ribs, pinning Dean to the seat, causing blood to rise and drool out the side of his mouth "Dean! Dean, wake up!" Avoiding cutting himself or Dean with the glass glittering over the dashboard, Dean's clothes and body and the front seats Sam wasn't going to leave his Brother but he had to get out of the back seats. He knew either front door would be locked automatically, the Impala was crumpled from the pick-up that Dean had hit. Sam didn't care about the other driver right now. Family priorities.

Sam had completely forgotten about a certain life-line he could call "Cas! Listen, I don't give a shit if you are busy, I can't wake Dean up, we're about a mile out of South Dakota and we're in a car crash. I- We need your help" Sam prayed, though it was an order more than anything else.

"Sam? Dean!"

The Angel was outside the car on Dean's side a second later, Cas quickly assessed Sam for any injuries knowing that is what Dean would want but Sam quickly batted Cas' hands away, "Get the door open!" Sam demanded.

Ripping the driver's side open so hard it skidded several metres away Dean slightly tilted towards Castiel.

"The front seat needs to move back, he's not breathing right" Sam mumbled, having to swallow bile and vomit "They... They recline back, hang on, let me reach the lever and you push him back"

Sam had unconsciously laid his free hand underneath Dean's neck, feeling the faint beating of his big Brothers pulse terrified him, he knew they should have stayed in that crappy-ass looking Motel as they were leaving but Dean's stubbornness always seemed to get in the way.

"Got it" Sam announced as Cas knelt down and pushed the seats back enough for Dean to unconsciously slump forward.

Castiel held Dean steady with one hand against his left shoulder, resting his hand over the previous mark the Angel had left on the Winchester receiving fluttering eyelids Castiel glanced at Sam and nodded.

"He's alive. Dean? Dean!" Castiel kept his stance while Dean gave a faint groan of attention.

"He's awake!" Castiel announced louder than he should of.

"Dean? Dean, can you hear us?" Sam begged.

"Sam'y?" Dean had barely opened his eyes and was still more worried about his little Brother's safety than his own. Typical.

"Hey, Dean open your eyes" Sam demanded.

"They are..." Dean mumbled annoyed for having to put so much energy into such a usually easy task.

"No they aren't" Castiel argued.

"Cas?" Dean furrowed his brows and attempted to move.

"No, you could cause more damage, I've been healing you internally and slowly. I needed you to wake up so I don't harm you further"

"Is Sammy OK?"

"Yeah, Dean I'm right here and I'm OK. Cas, he must have a concussion"

"Yes, his head caused the windscreen to crack," Cas paused to inspect both eyes "Odd pupil dilation, it's a concussion"

"I'm fine" Dean muttered still uncomfortable being held by Sam and Cas.

"We need to get him somewhere safe so Dean can rest" Castiel persuaded.

"...Bobby's?" Dean asked and began leaning into Castiel's hands, blacking out.

"Dean?" Sam repeated.

"I've got him, can you get the car door into the boot then teleport us to Bobby's and I'll take Bobby down here to get the car, you'd have to stay with Dean"

"OK" Closing his eyes to remember Bobby's home and workshop the trio , Bobby jumped out of his skin.

"What did you Idjits do this time?"

"Car accident, Dean has a concussion and his body is in shock" Castiel replied now carefully manoeuvring Dean so he was lying down.

"We were outside Nebraska, it'll take over five hours to get there"*

"So for ten hours we leave Dean? Are you stupid, boy?!"

"No, I won't be accompanying you both, Sam knows where the car is and there is another person there who had already called in the accident, they may have seen us disappear" Castiel admitted guiltily, forgetting he wasn't alone with the Winchester.

"He probably thought he was seeing things," Sam reasoned.

"Maybe, come on, the more time we waste the more questions will arise, we'll say Cas is a freelance medic who has already taken care of Dean" Bobby continued, dragging the youngest Winchester out with him and locked up.

Castiel felt a tug on his coat sleeve, "Cas?" Dean's eyes were now more or less open, Cas released a held breath.

"I'm going to move us upstairs to a bed to let you relax so I can heal you properly"

"Where's Sam?"

"With Bobby retrieving Baby, once you're fully recovered you'll have work to do and a story to explain to Bobby"

"No doubt,"

Castiel teleported them upstairs, by the way of their positioning, once on the bed Castiel slipped backwards and landed on his ass, Dean smirked as the Angel seemed offended by his own actions and pouted.

"Has my accident put you in a good mood?"

"Yeah,"

Placing a firm hand on Dean's shoulder Castiel began to heal Dean and did call his name whenever his emerald eyes closed and his body relaxed.

"I'm tired," Dean complained.

"I know. Your body is almost back to regular health, then I will allow you to rest and watch over you. In several hours I will wake you up for standard questions to make sure your concussion isn't getting worse" Castiel informed the Winchester.

"OK. When are Sam and Bobby gettin' back?"

"In ten hours,"

Dean nearly vaulted off the bed but his headache plus his entire body protesting as well as Castiel keeping a firm hand placed on his chest.

"Why didn't you pull over at a motel?" Castiel questioned.

"Didn't think I was that tired"

"Your Hunt had more after effects than you believed"

"Sammy fell asleep, I figured I'd be alright. I'm the oldest, I'm suppose to look after Sammy"

"I already knew that, Dean. As you are my charge I am suppose to take care of you"

"No chick-flick moments," Dean murmured as he drifted on his own accord.

Castiel adjusted himself on the floor and watched as Dean slept mentally kept track of the time so he could wake Dean in three hours and have an idea when Sam and Bobby be back with the Impala.


End file.
